Two years to kiss you
by Toffrox33
Summary: James and Lily finally realise that they are meant to be, and it only takes one small conversation, a flashback and a kiss. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- ****If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would be alive. Yes that means I don't own it! Please don't sue!**

**Ok, here goes! I wanted to write a story about Lily and James so I wrote this! Enjoy!**

**Two years to kiss you!**

Lily Evans wandered once in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

_I want to go to the Marauders den_

_I need to go to the Marauders den_

_I have to go to the Marauders den_

After three times walking up and down in front of the bare wall, a portrait of 4 creatures appeared, a dark brown stag, a black dog, a light brown wolf and a sandy cloured rat.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily said quietly and somewhat sarcastically.

The portrait swung open, the stag was eyeing her with it's hazel eyes. Lily gave it a look before climbing into the Marauders den.

There was a fireplace on one wall with a blazing fire in it and opposite a long, red couch that had it's back to her. Lots of armchairs and rugs and beanbags were littered round a smooth, dark, wooden coffee table. In one corner was a desk and a large bookcase and in the other a door (which Lily knew led to the grounds) beside a broom cupboard.

Lily dropped her bag on the floor and sighed, flopping into an armchair. Suddenly, a sleeping figure jumped and rolled off the long couch.

"James?" said Lily startled,

"What? I wasn't sleeping I was just- oh it's you, hey Lily!" James said, straightening up and rumpling his hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Err... well considering this is the Marauders den and I'm a Marauder..."

"Haha."

Since the incident when Severus had called Lily a mudblood and they had stopped talking to eachother, Lily didn't mind the Marauders pranks on the Slytherins so much anymore. And James had stopped asking her out since then. He'd said being friends was good enough for him.

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

Lily had just told Snape to piss off. She hated him. She never wanted to see him again. He had betrayed their friendship and had no respect for her at all. He could go become a death eater with his stupid friends! She sat down in a chair in the common room and sighed.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to see James Potter with his pajamas on (black boxers and a thin white top).

"What do you want Potter?" she spat, Potter looked offended.

"Just wanted to see if you were Ok. You looked down." he said indignantly.

"Yea well what's it to you?" Lily didn't know why she was being so harsh. He wasn't being arrogant, or flirty, just nice. Potter just sat in a chair nearby and looked at her with his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Well. Believe it or not, I actually do care for other people." he said, sounding slightly amused. Lily did not look at him. Instead she stared at her toes. Potter kept talking. "I know I can be immature sometimes but I'm just trying to help. If you don't want me to then I won't it's just, I want to be friends Ok? Nothing more. And if it helps, I'll stop asking you out."

Lily raised her eyebrows at her toes and considered this. Was there a part of her that wanted him to keep asking? No. There couldn't be! She shrugged the thought off.

Potter was leaving.

"James." she said as he was about to disappear into the boys dorm. He stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be friends too."

James grinned at her, she looked away so he didn't see her blush.

"Goodnight Lil." he said before disappearing up the staircase.

**xxxFLASHBACK OVERxxx**

Lily was now in seventh year and (although only her best friend, Charlotte knew it), madly in love with James.

Since that night they had become good friends, which Lily suspected would have had to happen anyway as Charlotte had started dating Sirius (they were madly in love with eachother and Sirius had since lost his reputation of being a player).

James eyed her as she settled down in the Marauders den, his look was not disimilar to that of the stag in the portraits. (Lily knew about the Marauders being animagus' and Remus being a werewolf) She wondered if James still liked her, he really had stopped asking her out but kept eyeing her as though wishing he could say something.

"So what are you doing here?" James asked her. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Urgh! That stupid git, Barry keeps checking me out and hitting on me and trying to kiss me!" she said irritably. Matthew Barry was a Ravenclaw who kept following her around and had a horrible crush on her, even worse than when James liked her. "Plus Alice and Frank are always in the head girl and boy suite making out so I can't go there."

Frank Longbottom was the head boy, Lily head girl. James scowled into the fire.

"Barry's annoying you? Do you know what lesson he's got on Tuesday before lunch 'coz me and Sirius have an open prank session around that time!" he said, Lily laughed.

"It's Ok James, he's in the hospital wing, he was mysteriously attacked by a flock of miniature yellow birds. It's a really useful spell! Where is Sirius anyway?" Lily asked.

"No idea but I have a fair guess."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I think it's very possible that he's in a secret passageway to Hogsmeade snogging Charlotte!"

Lily laughed,

"What about Remus and Peter?"

"Remus is helping Peter study."

"Oh."

There was long silence.

"James."

"Mmmm?"

"Do you remember when we first became friends?"

"Yea."

James opened his eyes and moved to sit on the arm of the armchair Lily was sitting on, his clear hazel eyes on her bright green ones.

"Do you ever... regret that?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No." he said immediately.

"Really?"

"Err, yea!" he grinned, this didn't help. Lily's favourite things about James was his hair and his grin. She tore her eyes away.

There was another long silence except there was no real tension.

"James I really like you." Lily blurted, James started, his eyes met Lily's again, hers was filled with love and longing, his with pleasant surprise.

"R-really?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse. Lily nodded, "S-since _when_?" he found himself saying. Lily turned pink and looked away once more.

"I- when- the time- well since you told me you wanted to be friends." she mumbled.

Silence.

"_That Long!_" he cried, she looked emnarassed.

"Well- I, I mean- you-" she stuttered, staring at her toes. James interrupted her,

"Lily." he said softly. Lily fell silent, "I can't believe I've had 2 years to kiss you I've had to wait until now."

"Wha-?" But suddenly James was kissing her. He slid off of the arm of the chair so he was pressed right up against her. Her hands flew to his hair, entangling her fingers in the many, messy strands. She felt his glasses go askew against her forehead as she pulled him closer and his arms enveloped her, one hand in her hair the other on her back. They drew apart gasping, their foreheads and noses pressed together, his glasses were lopsided and pushed deep into his skin.

"I love you Lily," he breathed,

"I love you too." Lily whispered back, they were silent for about a second.

"My glasses are splitting my nose in half!" James said breathlessly, Lily kissed him again.

The door flew open and Sirius and Charlotte came in holding hands, laughing. They saw Lily and James kissing and stopped, falling silent. Lily and James drew apart hastily and looked over at them. Lily turned slightly pink but James grinned at his best friend who looked as though he'd just been hit in the face.

"Hey Padfoot, do me a favour." James said, Sirius looked so shocked he didn't speak and instead just nodded. James took his round glasses off, there were red markings imprinted on his face. He threw the glasses at Sirius who caught them.

"Take these and get out!"

**A.N: So, what did you think? I just randomly wrote it in about 3 hours! Review and read my other stories! Thanx!**

**Toff.x**


End file.
